Kekoanui
Kekoanui is a Zola, or River Zora, originating from the wetlands of Midoro. He is a brash and fickle warrior who drifts across the kingdom without purpose or meaning, and has a reputation for being a loner. Wishing to help others, he had left an impression on a number of adventurers throughout Hyrule, and dreams of finding the very strongest of all. Background Kekoanui was born and raised in the south of Hyrule. Being of the river Zora, his family naturally lived in a large, freshwater river. It was an idyllic setting that was warm most of the year, and filled with plants and animals of all types. It was this river that provided much of the food for a nearby settlement. The need to cooperate brought all the settlers together, and the small town was intergrated with many races. His family also lived in harmony with the newcomers, and sold them large amounts of fish. However, they knew the dangers of overfishing areas during certain seasons, and sometimes clashed with fisherman when warnings failed to convince them. This would make tensions rise as the little village grew. It was eventually forced to halt its growth to keep the area habitable, which did not sit well with some of town's leaders. His father was a warrior, as was his mother, making him a prospective warrior to be. His name was given to him by an elder of the family, who received it in a dream. Those sort of names meant a lot, being of the Windfish's will. He was the second of six, not including at least twenty cousins. It might seem difficult to an outsider, but he could recognize them all, and could recall each of their names without any trouble. His early life was very simplistic, and he didn't leave the water until he was ten years of age. With so many family members, most of his life was spent with them. He was a very emotional child, always laughing, screaming or crying. Although very rowdy at times, he loved stories, whether spoken, acted out, or even in his imagination. He desired to be like them, and be noble, strong, and wise. He didn't socialize with any other race until he started an education at the town's minimal school. It was there he made friends with students of various races, and learned the basic skills any scholar would need. He excelled in historic texts and would develop a passion for reading, especially when he found stories were written in books. These stories became the window in which he viewed his life, and how he compared himself to the world that he idolized. It had also caused him to become very self-conscious of his faults and misdeeds, especially around other races. He felt insecure around them, and kept to his small circle of friends. He was one of three Zora in the school out of one hundred students, and it made him feel like an outcast. Zola, an informal name for River Zora, were not looked upon as heroes or even admirable. They were monsters and villains only. This cut into his dreams of being a hero early on, and it only made him want to become one in spite of things. This was when he began specific training to become a warrior. Most of the males, like him, undertook the warrior's rite of passage at age sixteen. After the long and ardurous training, they underwent a small spiritual ritual that physically changed their appearance. They grew larger fins on their heads and ears. Their bodies became tougher, and less sleek. Their teeth also grew out, making them more intimidating. Finally, and most importantly, they gained the famed ability to spit fireballs. The young Zoras who endured this trial became excellent fighters, but their appearance would be even more violent and fierce. It didn't affect their minds, however, and for the most part weren't treated any differently. For Kekoanui, it was the best and worst time of his life. It was important to him to do so, but going through the ritual was really for his family, who wanted him to see it through like all the family's males before him. Even though he didn't enjoy it all that much, he felt incredible pride, and resented the males who didn't take the path. They were weak, in his opinion, choosing to remain lesser for nothing more than looking better. It wasn't simply a male rite of passage to become a warrior, but the female rites were much more secretive, and were not spoken about idly. This bothered him to a small degree, but he had no sense when it came to women, so he took it as fortunate and left it alone. After completing school, he remained in his home, hunting and fighting off the rare beast that would chance by the borders of his river. The location was never recorded or mapped, in order to preserve their privacy and keep outsiders from waging war against them. They had orginally migrated here from the deep south ages and ages ago, choosing this place as their promised land. It had been transformed from a wild marsh to a beautiful utopia with centuries of work. This fact made it all the more difficult when his parents suggested he travel the world, to experience what was out there. Some of his classmates and fellow soliders were also going to travel, and they would see him again soon. He had no desire to see the world, knowing it to be run by a race known for bigotry. He did not fear persecution, but rather the urge to attack those he came across. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, and the longing to become a hero returned to his thoughts. The stories he read so often took place out there, just waiting for another person to take up the charge. He also felt a need to test himself against the world, to see how he measured up. Lastly, the familiar feeling of duty sprang up, as if travelling the world would bring his home pride and honor, as another warrior who left to challenge the world. After a long consideration and a longer goodbye, he left to see what the world had in store for him. With his knowledge gained in school, and his warrior ritual completed, he was confident that whatever he faced he would defeat. Taking the advice of a friend, he went to Lake Hylia. During his outset there, a Subrosian friend had offered him a distraction or two, leading him to many different encounters, not the least of which are listed here. Once meeting his friend in the Lost Woods, He provided some minor assistance to a Rito in sealing away a monster that had been poisoning the forest. Shortly afterward, he met an imposing sorcerer in town who then promptly defeated him in a duel. As payment, he offered his services to the aid the man in his mission to save the world. This pledge led him into a Stalfos ambush, a Golem rampaging through Parvel, and a difficult turf war between Zora and Zola. The battle yielded a fearsome beast of legend, a dangerous treasure, and several odd subordinates. Once the final matter of business had been resolved, he found his own leader and his group of adventurers had disappeared. He had exited to a tavern to recover, met again by his Subrosian friend. A grand quest was being taken up by all the most powerful and famous heroes of the time, and they had consented to join in the hunt, newly including a Gerudo girl. He and his partners went forward, enduring traps, puzzles and monsters, trying to reach the goal. The girl had run off before the end, and the Zola would falter later in battle, unable to fight. He was removed from the path abruptly, thrown to the mountainside. While wounded, his weapons and treasures were stolen by thieves. Eventually they were recovered through the kindness of their leader and the sheer luck he possessed. He was to leave on another venture with a former Hylian associate when he had vanished without a word, only to resurface with renewed purpose. He sought a treasure of Goron City, and met with its then-current ruler and company. His attempt to gain permission failed, he still managed to find his treasure; a mask of some unknown ability. He also met a Tektite dubbed Broke-Leg, then King-Leg once his handicap had been removed by his reunion with the Subrosian. This trio made an attempt to harass the Zora Kingdom, though the work was abandoned for another pursuit. Currently, his location is unknown. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters